


What A Demon Wants, A Demon Gets

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Submissions to Soullessbrothers [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark, Demon Dean Winchester, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:06:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5800096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's back and he makes it clear to Sam just how things are going to run</p>
            </blockquote>





	What A Demon Wants, A Demon Gets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soullessbrothers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soullessbrothers/gifts).



“D-Dean…your eyes-”

“Hiya, Sammy. Back from the dead, I guess. You like the new me?”

“No, Dean….I didn’t want th-”

“I don’t really give two shits about what you want Sam.”

“But, you didn’t want-”

“That was the past. This is the now.”

“But, you’re a de-”

“A demon? Yeah. Faster than before. Stronger too….I’m gonna tell you something. Make sure that it’s loud and clear. You’re gonna learn to love this. You’re gonna learn to worship me. I’ll treat you well if you do, I promise. But I will have you. And you won’t fight me. Because if you do, I will make sure your life becomes a living hell, each and every day. I will do it Sam. Am I understood?”

“Dean-”

“I said, am I understood, Sam?”

“…..yes…..”

“Awesome. Bend over for me.”


End file.
